On a power supply path including a power system, a fault may occur due to various reasons. The fault may indicate that a ground fault or short circuit occurs, under the supposition that the system is a circuit.
Representative examples of a fault current limiter may include a superconducting fault current limiter using a high-temperature superconducting element and a solid-state fault current limiter using a power-electronic element. However, since the two fault current limiters require a high cost, there is a limitation in increasing the capacity.
Recently, however, as the power system becomes more and more complex, the magnitude of a fault current in the power system has gradually increased. Thus, there is an urgent demand for a fault current limiter capable of limiting a fault current.